Broken Friendships
by WolfenxPrincess
Summary: Kagome wants to be a singeractressmodel and know she can have her chance! Will she achieve he dream and be able to keep her friends? READ AND REVIEW PLEAZ!
1. Chapter 1

Broken Friendships

**Summary: Kagome wants to be an actress; a talent scout comes to their school. Will he pick her? Will it ruin her friendships? **

**Age: Kagome 16, Sango 17, Inuyasha 17, Miroku 17, Naraku 19, Kagura and Kanna 17, Ayame 17, Kouga 17.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. but if I make up a character they are mine and not yours!**

**Broken Friendships**

**Chapter One**

One day at Kagome's high school, Shikon High, someone approached her. It was her best friend, Sango. Sango said to Kagome, "Oh my gosh, Kagome, there is going to be a talent scout searching the school. We won't know who he is so we can't act any different and if we do act different the talent scout will not choose us."

Kagome asked, "What do you mean by acting different?"

Sango said, "I mean, if we are doing performances and things in the hallways when we don't normally do them, or if we are belting out a song during class or in the halls then they won't pick that person."

Kagome nodded in understanding. Sango knew it had been Kagome's dream to be a singer/actress/model. Sango had known that as long as she had known Kagome which was almost Kagome's whole life. Kagome was having excited thoughts. _'How can this be happening! I am so excited! I have wanted this to happen forever! I hope I get to be an actress/singer/model!' _

Sango knew what Kagome was thinking. _'She is thinking about how she will make it and how one day she will achieve her dream and we will all be proud of her._'

While each girl was thinking Kikyou walked over. Kikyou was their other best friend. They were like the Three Musketeers. Kikyou wondered why Kagome looked so happy and what had happened.

Kagome and Kikyou had been friends since they tried out for the same play together in kindergarten. They both always tried out for the lead role and Kagome normally got it. Kikyou wasn't ever really mad. She was upset that she didn't get it, yes, but she was happy for her friend. When Kikyou got a role, Kagome was so happy for her, you could practically feel the happiness radiating from Kagome.

Each girl was broken out of her thoughts when Miroku came strolling over, talking all the way. Each girl rolled their eyes. They exchanged a look that said ''What made him so happy?' None of them knew so Kagome said, "Miroku why are you so happy and acting like a freak?"

He laughed and answered, "My dear, Kagome," he said taking her hand, "Ï had no idea it concerned you that much."

Kagome's eye started to twitch and before she could punch Miroku for continuously stroking her hand and her butt, Sango beat her to it and kicked him in the butt and punched him on the head. He passed out.

The girls laughed at him, while secretly sharing a smile. Students started to crowd around and laugh and then Inuyasha showed up. Inuyasha looked once at he girls smiling and the students crowded around and he knew what had happened. He looked down and there Miroku was, sprawled on the floor looking pathetic, with a lecherous smile on his face. Inuyasha burst out laughing and then he punched Miroku in the gut to wake him up. He wanted him to hurry because they would be late to class.

Miroku started to wake up and everyone quickly walked away because the fun was over and they were going to be late to class. The girls were still smiling and Miroku looked at them and asked, "Did I pass out again?"

The girls looked at him and broke out laughing. Miroku said, "It was that bad!" The girls started laughing again. Miroku walked off muttering something about stupid girls and stupid lecherous hand.

Kagome, Sango, Kikyou, and Inuyasha looked around at the halls and realized they were empty. Then it hit them and they thought at the same time, '_Óh no, we are going to be late to class._'

They all ran off in the direction of their class. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango had homeroom together while Miroku and Kikyou had their homeroom together.

In homeroom Sango and Kagome sat next to each other and then Inuyasha was on the other side of Kagome. This year Kouga was in their class and he, unfortunately, sat behind Kagome. Ayame was in front of Kagome. Kagura sat behind Sango, while Kanna sat on the other side of Kagura. **(a/n So basically it is 2nd row: Ayame (in front of Kagome); 3rd row: Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha; 4th row: Kanna, Kagura (behind Sango), Kouga (behind Kagome). The first and second rows are filled with students, other than Ayame.)**

The girls were basically friends so they were talking while Inuyasha and Kouga glared at each other. The girls were talking about all sorts of different things. Kagome asked, "What did you guys do last night?"

Kagura answered, "We went to see a movie with our brother, Naraku." She shuddered, "I hate him! He is the worst person ever! He shouldn't be allowed to live! He needs to just go away. Whenever we have friends over from school he scares them away. He leers at them and looks at them sexually. It is scary. Kanna has said that he looks at us like that sometimes but I don't believe it, I mean we are his sisters, he shouldn't look at _us_ like that."

Sango, Kagome and Ayame looked at each other and then back at Kagura and Kanna. Kanna then spoke in her soft gentle voice, she said, "It is true, Kagura. He looks at us with these leery, perverted eyes. It is quite frightening." Kanna's voice got louder as it filled more and more with rage and fear. "He should look at us like we are normal sisters. He should look at us like we are an unattractive people, but you have seen the way he stares at those girls that come over. He stares at us the same way. He stares at you a lot. I think we should stay away from him, even though we live with him, we should keep as far away as we can."

Kagura said, "I agree, Kanna, what do you think, Sango? Kagome? Ayame?"

Kagome nodded and said, "I think that Kanna is right, you should make an effort to stay away from him. Does he drive you to school?" She got a nod from both girls. She continued, "Okay then, I will pick you up if that is okay with you and if he starts to scare you too much then you just tell me and you can come spend the night. It doesn't matter if it is a school night my mom won't care as long as we go to bed at an appropriate time."

Sango chimed in, "I am normally at her house on weeknights or she is at mine so you can call either of us."

Ayame added, "I am sometimes at their houses but if they can't get you then just call me and I will come and pick you up. Just call and I will be there."

Sango, Kagome, and Ayame smiled. Kagura and Kanna looked at each other and then at Ayame, Sango, and Kagome's smiling faces. They had looks of gratitude in their eyes, but before they got to say anything Inuyasha cut in saying, "I hate that bastard wolf."

The girls decided in silence that they would leave the topic until a later date and Sango and Kagome started talking to Inuyasha while Kagura and Kanna chatted amongst themselves. While Ayame turned away and laughed at Inuyasha calling her "honey" a bastard.

Inuyasha said, "I hate that wolf! He keeps looking at you and smiling lecherously."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and said, "Why would he look at me. I don't think he would. Maybe he was looking at something else. I don't think that Kouga would do that either. That freaks me out. Next time he does it if he does please tell me when he does it. Kick me or something to let me know he is doing it and I will look."

Inuyasha said, "That was one hell of a speech for such a little observation."

Kagome replied, "This is not just a little observation. If someone is looking at me lecherously I want to know. Let me rephrase that: If someone other than _Miroku_ is looking at me lecherously then I want to know."

Sango and Inuyasha laughed then Sango said, "I wonder where Mrs. Kaede is. She is never late. Something must have happened. I hope it isn't bad." As Sango finished her sentence Mrs. Kaede walked in and said, "Sorry I am late, class, I got stuck in traffic and then I had to ask Mr. Myouga a question." Inuyasha smelt a trace of lying in her scent and wondered where she had really been. He only smelt a trace so that meant that she wasn't lying about all of it. He would have to tell Kagome and Sango later and see if they noticed something as well. Even though they aren't demons or hanyous they should be able to tell by using their normal senses and Kagome could always use her miko powers.

­­­­­­­­­­

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ ** ­­­­­­­­­­­ **

_In Miroku and Kikyou's class_

Their teacher had just walked in. She was a nice teacher but she wasn't that popular. Mrs. Kaede was one of the most popular teachers because she was old and sweet. Kikyou and Miroku's homeroom teacher was young and nice and that had Miroku going. He tried to feel up their teacher and that is why Kikyou was always assigned to sit next to him. She would punch him before he got to close.

Miroku and Kikyou sat in the last row right next to each other. Shippou sat to Kikyou's left and Miroku to her right. Naraku sat in front of Kikyou. **(a/n the seating chart is: last row (left to right) Shippou, Kikyou, Miroku, aisle; second to last row: Naraku (in front of Kikyou))** Kikyou, Miroku, and Shippou hated Naraku. He was weird and he looked at Kikyou and the other girls like they would be his latest meal. Shippou was their friend since the beginning of high school and he was always 'the cutest little thing' as Kagome put it. Kagome always had a thing for little things with big fluffy tails.

Miroku and the others had been friends since the first day of kindergarten. They were always together. Kagome had liked Inuyasha because of his ears when they were little and she was the only one other than Izayoi who could pet his ears. She loved the feel of the velvety fur and the first time she petted them he loved it and let her continue.

Kagome and Sango had been friends with Miroku because they were the only humans. Kikyou didn't become their friend until the play because she was always in a corner and no one could see her.

Sango and Kagome had become friends because they were the only girl humans other than Kikyou and they didn't want to hang out with demons.

Kouga and Kagome and the others met in high school. They became friends and always sat at the same table for lunch. Inuyasha and Kouga still didn't like each other but everyone else liked them so they were friends.

Kagura and Kanna and Naraku came in the beginning of middle school and Naraku had had a crush on Kagome and she only liked him as a friend but he tried to kiss her and she tried to get him away but he wouldn't move so Inuyasha punched him and since then everyone in their 'group' has hated Naraku. They still liked Kagura and Kanna though. Kagura and Kanna were twins and Naraku was their older brother by two years. He was held back twice and that is why he is in their grade. The only reason he is actually passing is because he copies off of his sisters' homework. No one likes him. He has no friends. He associates with no one other than teachers and even then the teachers don't like him.

Kagome and Sango became friends with Ayame because Ayame had always had a crush on Kouga and in the beginning of the second semester of their freshman year Ayame confronted Kagome and said that Kouga was hers and Kagome and Sango had started to laugh so Ayame asked why they were laughing and Kagome said because she didn't even like Kouga. He liked her. Ayame started laughing too then and apologized for confronting Kagome. The girls said they forgave her. They had been friends since and Sango and Kagome had been trying to get Kouga and Ayame together.

The group wants to always remain friends. They think they will. After homeroom they went into the halls and Kagome went to find Kikyou and Miroku and suddenly a hand stuck out and grabbed Kagome from the hall by the collar of her shirt.

**A/N I hope you like the story! PLEASE Review! Constructive criticism please. Cliffy I know, but I couldn't resist. I hope the story is flowing smoothly, tell me if it's not and I will change some things. Also tell me if you think that some of the characters are OOC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Friendships

**Summary: Kagome wants to be an actress; a talent scout comes to their school. Will he pick her? Will it ruin her friendships? **

**Age: Kagome 16, Sango 17, Inuyasha 17, Miroku 17, Naraku 19, Kagura and Kanna 17, Ayame 17, Kouga 17.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. but if I make up a character they are mine and not yours!**

**They are all their regular bloodlines (hanyou, miko, monk, youkai, etc)**

**Broken Friendships**

**Chapter Two**

The hand attached to the person that grabbed Kagome pulled her into an empty classroom. The lights were off so she couldn't see who I was, but the hand felt like it had a lot of calluses and not like a girl so she assumed it was a male. Her assumption was correct when the man began to speak, still keeping a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. The voice purred in her ear, "Kagome, I am sure you know who I am." Kagome recognized the voice as Naraku and remembered what Kagura and Kanna had said that morning. She started to struggle more and she started to cry. He laughed and continued, "Aw I made the little Kagome cry, did I? Well keep crying, I don't care."

Kagome inwardly smirked because he didn't know the reason she was crying. She was crying so that maybe Inuyasha would smell her tear and come and get her. She knew he would. He was walking that way to meet up with her anyways. Naraku once again said, "Kagome, I will get you and all your friends to submit to me. I will have all of you."

With that statement Inuyasha burst into the room yelling Kagome's name. He waked in the direction he smelt her and he grabbed her hand, which she had extended towards him. He also smelt a horrible stench, Naraku. He immediately yanked Kagome with all his might and pulled her to his strong, muscular chest. He turned to Naraku and said, "What the fuck are you doing you bastard?"

Naraku didn't answer but just smirked and walked out of the room. Inuyasha was to preoccupied with Kagome's well being to follow him. Inuyasha said in a very concerned voice, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need help? Did he hurt you in any way? Why are you still crying?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled and said, "I am fine. I am not hurt. _Although_ my mouth _does_ have this disgusting taste to it because he put his sick, disgusting hand over it. I don't need help and he only hurt my brain because I couldn't figure out the significance of his words. You came right away. I started to cry because I knew you would come and help me. I know my tears hit your nose right away and I knew that you would come right away. I am still crying because it is kind of funny that you are so concerned and yet I know you smell a hint of laughter and happiness to my scent, don't you?"

Inuyasha looked at her and gave her a hug and a smirk and called her a smart aleck. She returned the hug and she smiled, until he called her a smart aleck and they both started to laugh. They walked off to Inuyasha's car because it was study hall for them and they could go off campus. When they arrived at his car they found the others waiting. Miroku was leaning against the car and Sango and Kikyou were talking.

When Inuyasha and Kagome walked up Sango said hi and hugged her and so did Kikyou. Miroku took one look at Kagome's red eyes and Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou asked at the same time, "Kagome, were you crying?"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to each other and laughed and Kagome said, "Yes I was so that Inuyasha would come and find me because I couldn't find him, right Inuyasha?" Kagome gave him a look that said, "_Contradict me you die. Make any action to contradict me you die. Go along with me and God help you; you might live to see another day."_

Inuyasha read the entire look correctly for he said, "Ya, Kagome got lost and I had to go and save her ass." Inuyasha had a mischievous look in his eyes.

Kagome knew he was kidding so she gave him a playful slap and said, "Come on guys, let's go somewhere."

They got in the car and headed to the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome said, "What do you guys want to eat?"

Inuyasha immediately responded, "RAMEN!" Kagome covered her ears and shook her head. The others just laughed and Kagome said okay because he was repeating it like a mantra.

Sango and Kikyou said, "WacDonalds."

Kagome looked exasperated and said, "Something as easy to cook as ramen so we don't have to drive everywhere!"

Miroku said, "I can deal with ramen." Sango and Kikyou put on their puppy dog faces and looked at Kagome.

She said ,"Okay fine!" Kagome was driving and she turned into the WacDonalds' parking lot and asked Sango and Kikyou what they wanted.

Sango said, "A double-cheeseburger and fries."

Kikyou said, "Chicken Selects and fries." **(A/N I don't care if they have this food at WacDonalds. I am basing this off of McDonalds because I live in Texas and not Japan!) **

Kagome rolled her eyes and ordered their food and they went out of the drive through. She drove to her house and parked in front of it. The humans in the group climbed the stairs slowly while Inuyasha ran up them. .

While he was waiting up there he was admiring the surroundings. He looked at the flowers and the trees and the birds. He concluded that it was really peaceful up there. He walked over to the Goshinboku and sat in the tree's branches. He was watching for his friends. He was thinking of Kagome. How lovely she looked when she smiled or rolled her eyes. How pretty she looked when she laughed. How beautiful she looked when she smiled only at him, as if sharing a private joke. She was his best friend and he would give anything to save her from harm.

Then he heard giggles and laughter. He looked down to see the group almost at the top of the stairs. He jumped down and stood there with a triumphant grin on his face. Kagome looked at him and said teasingly, "Wipe that grin off your face."

Inuyasha smiled bigger and said, "No, I won't, I am the winner."

Kagome replied, "You won because you cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Miroku cut in, "Okay guys calm down even though Inuyasha cheated we all need to accept it and go eat." Sango, Kikyou and Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked mad.

Kagome herded everyone inside when Inuyasha started to look mad. Kagome went inside and started to make three ramen. She made chicken, shrimp, and beef. She was eating the chicken, Inuyasha had the beef, and Miroku had the shrimp.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou shared a look and looked at Inuyasha each sweat dropping, respectively. He was devouring his ramen as if it was his last meal and he would never touch another meal for one-hundred years.

After Inuyasha had devoured the whole thing he looked up at them and said, "What?" They looked at each other and laughed. They were rolling on the floor laughing and while they were laughing Inuyasha was twitching with annoyance and was inching towards Miroku's ramen. Miroku saw him and yelled at him. He snatched his and Kagome's ramen from the table. Then on second thought he put Kagome's back on the table. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at him and Inuyasha said, "I would never touch Kagome's ramen! She made me mine!" Miroku sweat dropped and he looked at the girls. The girls were staring at Inuyasha and then all at once they burst into laughter.

Once they settled down Kagome took her ramen and started to eat. Kikyou and Sango asked Kagome, "What really happened. Why were you crying?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a panicked look and he said, "She told you the truth. She was crying so that I would find her."

Kikyou asked, "Why didn't she say your name or scream?"

Kagome said, "Because I didn't want to cause a scene."

Sango and Kikyou sensed that there was more to the story but decided to ask her later. Kagome continued eating her ramen and the gang watched a movie. They watched Ringu everyone but Inuyasha was screaming. Inuyasha sat there in amusement at Miroku screaming his head off. Kagome kept clinging to Inuyasha at the scary parts and Sango and Kikyou grabbed Miroku.

When the movie was over they drove back to school because lunch and free period were over.

**A/N Okay this chapter is shorter than my other one but I wrote this while I was supposed to be studying for exams. I kinda needed to study again before I got in trouble. Sorry it took me forever to update! School has been hectic with a hell of a lot of drama! Okay well I hope I can update sooner next time because summer is almost here!**


End file.
